


Taste of the Future

by Duchesse



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You never thought you would revisit your university years by giving Sesshomaru the gang cup ramen.[Sesshomaru/Reader].





	Taste of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been watching the first two seasons of inuyasha on netflix and i'm like hella remembering my childhood and love for sesshoumaru.

It was difficult to not wither beneath their inquisitive and awestruck stares as you ignited the burner and set a kettle atop of it. It was true, the design was foreign, considerably more technologically advanced than by just using flint and a tinder nest of dried leaves, or Jaken’s staff, but they still shared their similarities.

“So, well, the way this works is the kettle will whistle when the water is hot enough. It’s made from stainless steel, so you could always clobber a demon with it and barely put much of a dent.” You let your voice fade among the hiss and crackle of the fire, rummaging the contents of your bag. “Just, please don’t actually use it. That baby was not cheap.”

“Such a strange object with a unique shape, yet still has a purpose.” Jaken lauded the simple thing, circling a safe ring around the burner while his staff wagged in the air. “What a phenomenal piece of a work.”

“Why is he praising the tea kettle, but not the person to brought it?” you groused under your breath, lips jutting as you delved deeper into your bag for the innumerable packages you had stuffed inside. “Anyway, prepare for the best meal any of you have ever had in your lives.”

Rin, whose attention had been utterly absorbed in every single motion you had made since returning from the future, shimmied closer as the colorful packages were dumped into overflowing heaps on the ground.

“What are these? Ra-me-n?” she tested the feeling of the plastic in her hands, crinkling it between her fingers as she flipped it around to look at the image on the front. “Are these just noodles?”

“Not just noodles, Rin,” you said, ripping open one package to pinch the seasoning packet between your fingers and flash it to the party present. The shiny film over it caught the light, and seemingly Sesshomaru’s attention as well judging from the slight movement of his head. “This here is where the magic happens. This is your hopes and dreams. This is everything. This is the masterpiece humanity bestowed upon the world.”

Rin drew her brows together, face twisting in contemplation at your declarations. “It’s so small, though. Can something like that really be that powerful? Are we gonna eat it?”

Your lips sprawled into a grin, prompting you to shuffle closer to her to wag a finger in her face before turning towards the kettle that had just begun to hiss. Managing to save both Jaken and Sesshomaru’s ears from the merciless wail, you scooped a cup noodle from the bag.

Almost as though you were in grade school at show-and-tell Friday, you presented the short cylinder with garish coloration to Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru despite his apparent disinterest. “This is basically the same thing. I think this stuff was made during the initial space age or whatever. But, this one is more convenience because it’s in a cup and comes with dehydrated vegetables.”

Jaken and Rin scuttled closer at lightning speed, ripping the cup from your hands to marvel at it closer, whilst Sesshomaru continued on in silence and staring.

Nothing moved the guy and it pissed you off endlessly. Men in modern times were so easy to rile up, and at least could pretend to have emotion.

There was a method to this ramen madness other than you basically ascending to god-tier level from patented products that weren’t even your own creation. Your goal was to get Sesshomaru to eat something from your time, more specifically; a poor man’s dinner.

Besides, what would be better boasting material than to tell Kagome and Inuyasha you witnessed him slurping away on instant noodles?

Nothing. Only a fool would believe otherwise.

“Gather ‘round, children, demons, and assholes all! Let me show you magic!” You gathered you sleeves above your elbow, ignored the pointed stare from Sesshomaru as you prepared the noodles and set the cup between Jaken in Rin with a pair of chopsticks atop of it. “Wait three minutes.”

Rin’s eyes flitted from the noodles to your face. “Why three minutes?”

“Noodles and vegetables gotta get plump.”

Jaken crouched lower to the ground, squinting dubiously at the trivial thing. “This seems all too simple to be an extravagant meal. You’d better not be lying!”

You shot back, breezily, “Try me, imp-man. If it’s that big of a deal, then starve.”

“Wh-Why you–”

“Jaken! Stop being mean!”

Truthfully, you never dreamed of days living off of ramen again. You thought they had long gone once you finished university and tied down yourself a salaried position. But, even you had to admit this was considerably less painful to deal with than killing, skinning, and boiling an animal or fighting through a thicket for a handful of berries.

You were no outdoors-person, that had shown instantly when you were responsible for dinner one night with naught a clue on how to handle a bow nor a sword. Initially, they had misinterpreted it as social caliber among other things, but none other than Sesshomaru knew that it was simply complete incompetence on surviving in this time.

To this day, you were unsure whether it was a misdeed or a good thing that Sesshomaru had forced you out since that day to handle scavenging. There were few things you could believe were borne from good intention when it came to Sesshomaru, yet he never made a fuss about it, never uttered a word of your inadequacy to Rin or Jaken, nor to your face when you were alone.

He was a strange man, demon or not.

And as the more animated members of your party were exclaiming their delight over the cup noodles, namely by fighting over the beef flavored one, you ventured closer to dashing creature with a hearty helping of noodles dangerously teetering on being soggy as they brined in that seasoning mixture.

“Yo, Sesshomaru. Wanna give them a taste? It’s quick, convenient, and we’re not wasting any time.” You sloshed the contents inside, hoping it came off tantalizing. 

He barely acknowledged you. “I’ve told you before, this food is inadequate to sustain me.”

You smacked your lips, flopping down into a patch of dirt next to him with your arm still extended. That answer was premeditated, and you had already anticipated it.

Perhaps there was a string on his back that would chuck for or five other similar phrases at you?

“Dude, really? When was the last time you ate?” you pressed, digging your elbow into your thigh when your arm got too tired. “What do you do? Go out and just go beastmode on some sorry-ass demons and gobble them up like a savage? That is  _hardly_  refined and dignified as you try to make yourself out to be.”

He shot you a look obliquely, amber eyes glistening against the tall flames some feet away. You instinctively leaned away, prepared to lunge out of the way if he swung out. It had only happened a handful of times, all whilst in the company of Inuyasha’s gang, but you did have a preference to not relive those experiences.

“Listen, listen, listen,” you flicked your fingers at him, attempting to quell any agitation. “Please, just give it a try? If you don’t like it… if you don’t like it… you can throw it in my face as hard as you can?”

Why were you…  _you_?

Ordinarily, he wouldn’t respond to something as ridiculous as that and you had expected just the same this time. You were surprised when he turned his head to look a you fully, daring to think you saw flickers of amusement dancing in his eyes before they floated towards the cup noddles.

“I’ll take your words as a blood oath. Pray that your confidence has some substance.” 

Oh god, now you were nervous.

You were tempted to keep a solid grip on the noodles as he reached for them, yet he easily pried them away and stared inside. And for a solid five seconds that’s all he did, rousing the question on if the theory that he photosynthesized food was more realistic than him actually eating it.

After all, you had never been a witness to him eating.

When the moment came that he took up the chopsticks and dug inside, your heart hammered against your ribs, and drummed annoyingly in your ears. You knew most demons cannibalized one another, or consumed the blood and flesh of other organisms, but he wouldn’t be agreeing to eat cup noodles if he couldn’t actually eat them, right?

So you sat there on bated breath, the clamor of Jaken and Rin thrashing around faded into nothing. You could do nothing but gawk at him as he ate, surprisingly elegant all things considered.

To see demon royalty as lavish looking at him eating a poor human’s meal had to be the wildest moment of your life. It was positively surreal.

You waited for several minutes on the brink of keeling over from sheer anxiety, crouched low towards the ground and ready to spring away the second you saw any wrinkles in his clothing shift. The sweat that touched the back of your neck was cold, sending a shiver racing down your spine and flattened your hair against your skin.

He thrust his arm towards your face, still managing to catch you off-guard as a strangled noise erupted from your throat and you toppled back into the dirt. To your surprise, you felt no pain nor were there any sort of dent in your face from the noodles, rather he held the cup out to you by the rim.

“Why are you just staring? Take it and discard of it.” He said, arm still erected stiffly towards you. 

You teetered your body on one arm and took the cup with the other hand, astounded by the lightness, by the fact that there was nothing left inside. “You ate everything inside… holy shit.”

“It would seem you made some improvement.” His words flowed easily from his lips, aloof and distant as though you were the last person he wanted to speak to. And yet, that hint of warmth of irrefutable, even you were keen enough to notice. “Now go and tend to Rin.”

“Aye!” 

With that, Sesshomaru looked away from you towards the great unknown in the yonder once again. You had reverted back to being the phantom that floated along with the group, albeit with enough joy tingling in your chest to get through a night of handling Jaken and Rin.

Just when the thought struck you of their anomalous quiet, you came upon the rest of the campsite and empty cup ramen containers wherein the two laid amid the mess with bloated bellies.

“I really don’t think that much sodium is safe to eat in a day, guys.”


End file.
